Distractions
by Skittlehog
Summary: There's something going on between Fred and Angelina that is causing Angie's studying habits to suffer. It isn't distraction, it's A to the T to the T R A C T I O N to the A to the T to the...
1. Fredalicious

**AN: Sorry I haven't written anything for a while. The Raven...yeah I dunno, but I just wasn't feeling it so I deleted it. Ok, so my dear readers, inspiration popped into my head as I was just about to sit down and study for my semester finals (ironic I know). So here it is, Fred/Angelina. (P.s. Yes I know Fred isn't here during his NEWTS, but it goes well with my story, being their graduating year... blah blah.) Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

Distractions

_By Skittlehog_

- - -

Chapter One

"Fredalicious"

Angelina sat by the fire, books piled about the table and couch. Her N.E.W.T.S were only days away and she hadn't studied at all. But who could with so many distractions? First there was quidditch. Being captain meant she had to be there running plays, beating Slytherins, and winning. Then there was this other distraction. This other, gangly, red-headed distraction. This other gangly, red-headed, stupid, dumb, annoying...distraction. This distraction was known as...

"WEASLEY!!!!"

Fred came running over and jumped on the couch, causing Angelina's books and papers to fly in random direction.

"Look what you did you idiot! Now I'll have to rearrange everything! You know how long that's going to take!?"

"Calm down Angie I'll help."

"No, no you won't you'll mess everything up...again."

"Ok so let's take a break. Let's go down and throw first years into the lake. Or we could..."

"Fred, you don't see the fact of the matter. I have a P in Arithmancy. That's almost Troll! I have to get at least an Acceptable! If I don't, I don't pass... I fail... this is my seventh year and I'm failing all because of this stupid, stupid class that I didn't want to take in the first place! Did you know I got all Os and Es last year!? But now thanks to this stupid class sucking the energy from me I have Ps!!!"

She didn't realize she was shouting, but she was. Out of annoyance at Fred and frustration of her grades.

"Some other time okay Fred? I really need to study."

So Fred sat opposite her, saying nothing. Just gazing at her.

A few moments later Angelina looked up and glared at him. "I need to study!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You're distracting me!" She said.

"What? I just sitting here admiring that you actually study. Am I really distracting you by doing this?"

"Yes."

"So I'm a distraction?"

"_YES_!"

A grin spread across the twin's face.

"A distraction? Am I distracting you Angie?" He said, moving a bit closer. "Am I getting to you? Does my mere presence cause you to go fuzzy, to not pay attention to anything else in the world but my magnificentness? Cuz, that's not distraction Ange, that's attraction!"

Angelina rolled her eyes. If he would just leave, she could actually finish her work.

"That's A to the T to the T R A C T I O..."

Angelina grabbed her papers and books as Fred continued to sing and headed towards the requirement room.

"...N, to the, to the, to the, hit it Freddie!"

**A/N: The song popped in my head and I couldn't resist. Short I know, but I have plans for this fic...I hope you all sang to Fred's song in the tune of fergalicious or you won't get the full effect lol. So please review and I'll update when I can!!!**


	2. Physical Distraction

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter two!**

Chapter Two

_Physical Distraction_

The door swung open and Angelina found that everything she needed was inside the room: comfy pillows, a wide range of books, and a very strong glass of ...you know...because something had to clam her nerves and caffeine wouldn't do the trick. Not for this subject.

She chose the fluffiest pillow, curled up into it and began to reread her notes...again. Although the room of requirement offered everything she needed, there was still something missing. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

At that precise moment the door swung open there was Fred Weasley standing in all his red-hair gangly-ness.

"Bloody room...I don't want him!"

_Yes you do..._ said the room.

Great. Now the room was talking to her. This is what psycho teachers bent on filling your minds with too much information and strong liquor will do to a person.

"Sorry I took so long," said Fred. "I really got into that song and before I knew it I was getting requests, so I couldn't disappoint..."

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

"Well after my rendition of _Cauldron full of hot, strong love_ I saw you pacing back and forth growling, 'A place where I can study and that Weasley won't find me' so I..."

"I don't growl!" Growled Angelina, pulling her pillow to the other side of the room.

"You're right it's more like a strong, throaty sound."

"Just leave me and let me study."

"Why does anyone need arithmancy? Shouldn't you be outside in the fresh air instead of this stuffy place?"

"I need to study! If I don't study I'll flunk out of this class, end up working at some secondhand shop in Diagon Alley and rooming with people like Looney Lovegood! I'll shrivel up and die! Like...like things that shrivel up and die! I have to pass this sad excuse for a N.E.W.T subject. And you're distracting me!"

"Fine," he said, and he sat. Fixated. Watching at her while she memorized. She was suddenly aware of him having a staring contest with the side of her head.

"You're distracting me! Can't you go leave me alone?"

"Fine. I'm sure the giant squid would love to have my company." He huffed and walked out.

- - -

After a half hour Angelina began to realize Fred was right. She needed fresh air to clear her mind, and studying on her broom was the perfect way to kill two Slytherins with one bludger.

She made her way down to the pitch, grabbed her broom and flew over the lake. It was calm and relaxing, perfect for studying. She had just passed the first chapter when she spied someone walking down to the lake. A really attractive someone walking down to the lake. Her eyes widened as the person began to take off their shirt.

_Now there's a distraction. _She thought

She flew down a bit closer to get a better look and fell off her broom and into the lake when she realized she was starring at Fred Weasley.

**A/N: Yeah. Chapter two done. And my finals are over! I have no clue how I did but they're over! I hope you liked the chapter and there's more to come! Please review!!!**


	3. Not Too Distracting

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Here's chapter three!!!**

Chapter Three

_Not Too Distracting_

Fred looked over to see a gigantic splash and a falling broom, accompanied by a scream.

His first instinct was to wait, laugh, and if he was in the mood, point at whoever fell in the lake but he knew that scream anywhere.

Angelina's head emerged from the depths and she doggy-paddled over to the shore.

"What happened to studying?" Asked Fred.

"If you must know," she said, wringing out her hair, "I do my best studying...in the water."

"So the wet, cold water and the giant squid aren't distractions for you?"

"No, they aren't." She said, swinging her wet hair over her shoulder, smacking Fred in the face.

"Well obviously something distracted you," said Fred, wiping his face, "You fell off your broom."

"And what gives you that idea. For all you know I could have jumped off."

"I heard you scream."

"Yes it was a scream of joy."

"Not terror? Or perhaps you were screaming because you saw my magnificent body from above."

"Yes Fred, that is what happened."

He smiled. _Angelina is finally admitting her feelings for me._

"I saw you with your shirt off, screamed in horror as I saw this, fell off my broom, landed in the lake and now I'm talking to you."

_Or not..._

"Yes I'm sure. That's why you're still gazing at my unclothed muscles."

She looked up, embarrassed.

"I'm not! They're so disturbing that I can't look away."

"The point is, a shirtless Fred distracted you." He teased as Angelina walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Did not!" She said back.

"Did too!"He called.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

Angelina shut the door to the girl's dormitory and sat against the wall...

"Too..." She said.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you understand the ending of the chapter? Please review! And suggestions are welcomed!**


	4. Taking Pleasure in Fred

**A/N: It's really funny how a person can sit down to write an essay, but suddenly they produce a fanfic instead. So that is my problem which isn't exactly** bad for you readers. Anyway I am so sorry for the wait! I've recently be obsessed with photoshop and my writing tok a break, but never fear...chapter four is here.

Chapter Four

_Taking pleasure in Fred_

Angelina sat with her back against the door, her face in her hands. She didn't want to admit to herself that she actually...li...lik... Merlin! She couldn't even say it. Why when her N.E.W.T.S were just days away did she have to deal with this dilemma? Why at this particular time was she forced into realization that she actually might...

Actually li...

Lik...

Okay, if she ...(opened English Dictionary) Took pleasure in Fred Weasley or found him agreeable or congenial...

"Take pleasure in?" She said, throwing the book across the room. "Bloody muggle dictionary!"

Angelina started to pace the dormitory. Back and forth she went trying to figure out what to do. Why couldn't Fred be an Arithmancy equation, then she would could focus on him all she wanted and not feel guilty that she was wasting precious studying time. Wasting her brain cells...on him!

Of all the distractions...this one had to happen now. Two bloody days before NEWTS, she realized that she took pleasure in Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley! The tall, annoying... gangly... everything referred to in chapter one...Fred Weasley!

She laughed. It was more of a: this is completely ironic why don't you just avada kedavra me now merlin laugh, but it was a laugh none-the-less.

She rubbed her temples and felt a headache coming on.

"See!? This is why I shouldn't like Fred Weasley he causes me pain!"

_Thud..._

"Angie? Angie where are you?" Asked Alicia.

"Behind the bloody door that you just opened on me."

"Oh." Said Alicia, sliding through the door. "Fred wanted me to tell you that he needs help studying."

"...And I should care...why?"

"He says he's going to fail unless you help him."

"Again...caring...why?"

"Because McGonagall assigned him a study partner..."

"Me!? Of all the..."

"Apparently Fred asked McGonagall for a studying partner because he was having trouble focusing..."

"_He_ was having the trouble focusing?"

"Yeah and he said he kept getting distracted."

"He's distracted!? _He's_ distracted!?" She yelled, pushing passed her friend and practically sprinting down the stairs.

Fred was sitting on the couch, a bag of sweets on one side, books and parchment on the other. When he saw Angelina, however both ended up on the floor.

"I TELL YOU I HAVE TO STUDY AND YOU GO AND ASK MCGONAGALL FOR ME AS A STUDY PARTNER!? YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

"I figured we could study together," said Fred smiling.

"Did I not tell you that my life would end if I didn't pass Arithmancy and you don't have advanced Arithmancy!!!"

Fred opened his mouth to reply but...

"Will you two shut up!? Angelina you're so distracting!" Said George rolling his eyes.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought! I'll try to get the 5th chapter out in a few weeks or less. Suggestions as to what would distract Angelina would be appreciated if you'd like to tell me.**


	5. His Touch

**A/N: I know...I'm actually posting the day after my last post...but hey...inspiration hit and I'm going with it. Also, this chapter is a lot different than the others...and from my other fics, I thought I'd switch it up a bit with some ideas by angelps7.**

Chapter Five

_His Touch_

She clenched her fists together and tried to calm herself down. After a few seconds she realized that fist-clenching isn't the best solution to relax. She relaxed her hands, shook them, took a deep breath and sat next to Fred.

He seemed to be enjoying himself and winked at his twin when Angelina sat down.

"What do you need help studying?" She asked.

"You know, I don't know if I can study with such an angry person. I think you may have a rage problem angel."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then glared at him.

"Okay, okay fine. Charms...I need to study Charms. Then we'll study Arithmancy for you."

She sighed in relief. For once Fred Weasley was being reasonable. She grabbed his Charms book that was lying on the floor and opened to the chapter they were studying.

"When casting an advanced charm or spell it is important to concentrate more closely than before. These types of advanced charms usually need to use the mind."

Fred nodded.

"The Patronus Charm. This particular charm is used toward dementors and uses the...the..."

"Sorry," said Fred reaching over. "One of our Weasley Wizarding Wheezes treats...gum for chewing in class that also acts as an eraser."

"Oh." Said Angelina.

"Wet in the mouth...dry on paper." He said as he began scrapping it off the book with his fingernail. "But it seems to be having a reverse effect. It's completely dry in your mouth and as you can see..wet and gooey on paper."

"Oh." She said.

She was suddenly aware of how close he was. He was gently brushing against her as he scraped the page of the book.

Her breathing quickened and she felt herself leaning towards him even more.

"..Uses the mind extrodinarily. Thinking of a happy, joyful experience will..." Said Fred, coming back up.

He stopped reading as Angelina leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips.

Angelina surprised at her own doing immediately got up with all intentions to run up the stairs and out the window, but Fred caught her arm. He leaned in and returned the kiss.

George who had been watching the entire time took this as his cue to start clearing the room. He had some trouble however with the stunned seventh years and the inexperienced first years who had their quills out and were taking notes.

**A/N: Yeah...so I figured it would be nice to change things around a little bit because my fics usually end up with them together kissing for the first time, etc, etc. So let me know what you think!**


	6. A Little Goes A Long Way

**A/N: I'm on a roll...**

Chapter Six

_A Little Goes A Long Way_

Perhaps it was due to the temperature rising in the room or maybe she just needed some air, but either way Angelina pulled away from the fiery lip-lock.

George ushered the rest of the common room inhabitants up to their respective dormitories and threw on particular first year over his shoulder (who just stood there with his mouth hanging open) and carried him to his dormitory.

Angelina didn't quite understand what had happened. She had come down to strangle him and thirty seconds later they were snogging. She knew what was happening...she just didn't think it would happen so soon.

Uranus and the moon are aligned and the ice caps have finally melted! Trelawney got contacts and Snape washed his hair.

The world was officially ending!

Either that or she had made some serious miscalculations in her Arithmancy numbers.

Arithmancy! She had completely forgotten! But how could she study now? With Fred and Fred's hair and Fred's eyes and Fred's hand...moving up her thigh.

She would have giggled and kissed him again if it hadn't of been for the gum that was still stuck to his fingers, which was now stuck to her thigh, which was now stuck to her skirt...and the couch. Apparently a little _does_ go a long way.

"What it is with you and things that stick?" She asked.

"Hobby." He said simply, trying to detach Angelina from the couch.

"Well since I'm stuck here, we might as well study. I don't have to go anywhere for a while."

"So you're fine just staying here with me for a few hours...maybe more."

"Yes." She said smiling, leaning in for another kiss.

"Good, because I'm not sure how to get this stuff off you."

"FRED WEASLEY!"

"What? You were just snogging me _and_ enjoying it so don't get all mad at me."

"Why do you have to ruin moments like this?"

"I won't. It won't. See we'll just snog and hopefully when we need air in a few hours the gum will come off."

"There's just one problem," she said. "The gooey, sticky, stuff on my thigh is now itching terribly. That's just a little bit distracting."

**A/N: Short I know, but I'll think of more while I'm at work. Ta ta. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Just A Tad Distracting

**A/N: I'm back...again...what do you think so far?**

Chapter Seven

_Just a Tad Distracting_

Fifteen minutes later and Angelina was still stuck to the couch. George had come in and tried with his brother to remove the sticky substance that was now turning Angelina's leg green due to an allergic reaction.

"Well," said George, as we wiped the sweat from his brow. "If we get this stuff off we can use it on the Slytherins."

"Or Aunt Muriel and her wig," suggested Fred.

"Will you too quit fooling around and put some muscle into it? I'm starting to feel really clammy." Said Angelina, fanning herself.

"We're trying, don't worry," said Fred as he pointed his wand at her thigh. "Removus uh...stickius."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm sure that's a real spell. Did Lockhart teach you that one?"

"Well what do you suggest? We've tried everything: sticky-substance remover–"

"Countless spells–"

"Dad's cooking–"

"Why not try, oh I don't know... Madame Pomphrey? Or McGonnagal?" She said.

"We're already up to our ears in detentions," said Fred, putting his hand up for emphasis. "And Mum would kill us if she found out we were still making things at school."

"Fine..just hurry...I'm not feeling so...so..."

And right before the twins' eyes Angelina disappeared in a cloud of thick smoke. The twins fanned the air, waving their arms like idiots trying to clear it away until George had the sense to open the window.

"Where's she go? Where'd she go!?" Yelled Fred.

"There." Said George, pointing to the couch.

"Angie? Oh Angie!" Said Fred looking down at the toad that was once Angelina.

"Well," said George seriously. "We're definitely using this on the Slytherins."

"At least she's not stuck anymore," said Fred as he went to scoop her up.

"Well go on," said George.

"Go on what?"

"Kiss her."

"What!?"

"It's in all the books. Someone gets turned into a toad and you have to kiss it."

"I thought it was frogs," said Fred.

"Frogs...toads...just do it."

Fred moved in and pressed his lips against the toad's slimy, sticky...lips and...

Nothing.

"I told you it was frogs!" Yelled Fred, wiping his mouth.

"Well let's... Fred! Fred don't let her go!"

"What?"

Angelina the toad slipped from Fred's manly grasp and hopped towards the portrait hole. Ron at that moment had come strolling in with Hermione.

"Ron you idiot close the door!"

"What?" He said.

It was too late, Angelina hopped through the hole and out into the corridors.

"Wait till I get back," called Fred over his shoulder. "I'm going to find the largest, hairiest spider and..."

"Come on Fred!" Said George pulling his brother along.

The twins made their way through the corridor, pushing first years and other annoying things out of their way.

"Why is it," said Fred panting. "That whenever someone gets transformed into an animal they run away?"

"I don't know, I'll ask one next time it happens," said George.

**- - -**

**A/N: **So did you get the title? Just a **Tad **Distracting? Anyways, **please review **and **tell me what you think!!! I love reviews!!!**


	8. Opposites Distract

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over two weeks I've been really busy. Thanks to all that reviewed! Here's chapter 8.**

Chapter Eight

_Opposites Distract_

The twins dodged student after student, following the croaking sounds of Angelina the Toad. Twice they ran into each other, but they kept on running. Sweat dripped down their faces and the twins were just about to give up when the decision was made for them.

Dead end.

Fred shook his head and sat down, catching his breath. He should have known Angelina would be mad at him now and want to run away.

"Women frustrate me," he finally said.

George thought for a moment.

"Well it isn't entirely your fault I mean we made it so I guess I'm at fault to."

"Of all the people why did this have to happen to Angelina?"

"First she's mad at you, then annoyed at you, then she's kissing you, annoyed at you again, and now..."

"She's mad at me again," finished Fred.

"Well maybe she'll come back."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I mean...she'll come back and if she doesn't we'll have a lifetime of detention of be expelled."

"Oh God she's not coming back!" Yelled Fred as he and George made their way back to the common room.

Meanwhile Angelina had managed to make her way into the Arithmancy classroom. Funny how professors kept their doors open, not realizing who or what could get in there.

She hopped up onto a desk where an advanced Arithmancy book lay conveniently opened. She was just about to study when she heard something behind her that made her jump.

A low, gurgle sound erupted from something behind her. Her temporary animal instincts told her to freeze, play dead, or something of that sort.

So she stood still...waiting...and suddenly the sound came again, this time much closer. She looked to her left and there it was, or rather _he_ was. Trevor, Neville's toad.

How he ended up in there...she didn't even ask, she wasn't able to. He kept nudging her and croaking. She quickly identified this as some kind of amphibian mating call type thing and ran for it.

"Trevor!" Came a voice.

It was Neville, once again on the search of Trevor who always seemed to be lost and always turned up in the strangest of times. This was one of this, however Neville didn't notice that.

"Trevor, you found a girlfriend!"

Or maybe he did.

Angelina tried to make a run for it again but Neville scooped both her and Trevor up and ran down the corridors back to the common room.

"Guess what! Trevor found a girlfriend." Said Neville, after he had put the toads away.

Fred and George looked up.

"A girlfriend?" Asked Fred.

"Yeah, found her in the Arithmancy classroom."

"Arithmancy! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Neville that's my toad. I lost her."

"You don't have a toad." Neville said smartly.

"I got one yesterday. Owl-order toad."

"If it really is your toad...what kind is she?"

Fred slapped a hand over his face. The kid was supposed to know about plants...not the things that eat them.

"Uh..."

What came out next was a muffled sound.

"Sorry?"

Again with the muffled sound.

"Sorry but if you don't know, I'm not giving it to you." And Neville walked out of the portrait hole.

Fred kicked the couch in frustration.

"Fred, don't waste your time. Neville's gone, let's go get her."

And the two ran up to the fifth year dormitory and peeked inside. Angelina and Trevor were sitting in a tank next to Neville's bed.

"Let's grab her and go," said Fred pulling on the top of the tank.

It wouldn't move.

"Let me try," said George.

Still, it didn't budge.

"Finally he learns to keep his toad from escaping and it had to be today."

"Maybe it will were off after a while."

So the twins sat and waited while Angelina hopped around the tank trying to escape being courted by Trevor.

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know!!! I'll update when I can!**


	9. Distracted by Love

**A/N: So it's taken 5 months, a notification from fanfiction that someone subscribed to my C2 community, the death of my beloved Fred (SOBS!!!), and a 3 page Edgar Allen Poe essay for college, that I'm going to finish this story. I'm so sorry to all my readers who have probably thought I fell off the face of the earth and abandoned fanfiction. I've actually been writing on hpff under the name Skit Skit. So I shall not bore you any longer. Here is chapter 9!!**

Chapter Nine

_Distracted by Love_

She couldn't help but glare in their direction.

_Those idiots. That idiot!_ She thought, her eyes landing on Fred.

Trevor nudged her again.

_Sod off Frog Boy!_

"Well zat eez most unpleasant mademoiselle," said Trevor.

"You're French?" Asked Angelina, momentarily distracted.

"Of course. You zink I waz English?"

"Yes."

"Bah! Only ze most brilliant toads are French. And you," he said looking Angelina up and down," are most certainly not French. I shall get ze wizard-boy to remove you."

"Good because I don't fancy being in this disgusting swamp with a conceited frog!"

"'Ow dare you!? I am from ze most prestigious toad family. 'Ow dare you insult..."

"Look George!" Said Fred jumping up. "They're fighting!"

"That," said George peering closer, "Or she's accepting his courting."

"Hey!" said a voice. It was Neville, furious and holding a large bunch of some plant leaves.

"Just checking up on them. I don't think Trevor likes her very much."

Neville looked into the tank and saw Angelina and Trevor tackling each other.

"No I think they're..."

"No! No! The female... uh... feels his courting is um, insulting to her...and she needs to find another mate Neville."

"No I really think they're..."

"No! Just...look Neville...it's Angelina."

"Her name is Angelina?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean. Her name is Angelina the witch, not toad. I accidentally transformed her!"

Neville stood there, his mouth hanging open, pointing an accusing finger at Fred.

"Yes I know what you're thinking, but it was an accident. Please don't tell anyone just get her out of there before we end up with a dead toad, preferably not the one who is actually a student here."

Neville quickly undid his spell and reached into the tank, pulling out Angelina in one hand and Trevor in the other.

"Get your 'ands off me!" Said Trevor, wiggling in Neville's hand.

Neville handed Angelina back to Fred.

"Oh Angie!" Said Fred, hugging her in his arms.

"Don't kill her!" Warned Neville. "Toads don't usually like to be handled a lot."

"Yeah..." Said George looking at the struggling Trevor in Neville's hand. "We'll be off!"

And so the twins headed towards their dormitory to figure out what to do. Fred plopped on the bed with Angelina the Toad, who seemed to be tired after her wrestle with Trevor.

George flipped through their transfiguration book, shaking his head. "It wasn't a spell or any potion from the book so there's no antidote."

"There's got to be something! I can't snog a toad for the rest of my life."

"You know there's only one solution."

"I'm not getting detention!"

"Hermione."

"Her...are you crazy? She's just as bad! She's a Prefect! Ron would never ever let us hear the end of it."

"So get used to frog tongue brother," said George grinning.

"Fine! Okay! But how are we going to insure that Hermione won't tell McGonagall?"

"Bribery."

"She won't take it!"

"Flattery?"

Fred thought a moment. "A book! We can give her a book! We can say we think she's brilliant and then when she's all buttered up she can drop the bomb."

"The toad."

"Right."

So the twins quickly pulled out piles of things from their trunks, trying to find a book that would persuade Hermione to change Angelina back without telling McGonagall.

"Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches..." Said George. "Maybe for Ron."

"Maybe. Babbitty Rabbitty?"

George laughed. "Like Hermione would ever be interested in childish tales like that."

"You're right," said Fred, tossing it aside. "Magical Me."

George glared at him.

"Right, out it goes. Ah ha!" Said Fred, pulling out a small badly torn book. "Wandering Witches!"

"Mum will_ kill_ you if she found out you have..."

"No! It's Ginny's, or at least it was. Mysteries solved by Witches."

"It's gold! Let's go."

They found Hermione down in the common room and surrounded by, what else, books. The twins took a seat on either side of her.

"Fascinating," said Fred.

"Intriguing!" Said George.

Hermione didn't turn her head. "What do you want?"

"Want?" said Fred.

"Us?"

"We just wanted to give you something."

"If it's a puking pastille, I'll confiscate it."

"Nope, it's better."

"Much better, tell her George."

"Wandering Witches, Mysteries solved by Witches."

"Brilliant book, really, thought you'd be interested."

Hermione set her book down and took the small one from George.

"So...would you like to borrow it?"

"What's the catch?"

Fred looked insulted. "Catch? Can't we give our brother's best friend a book?"

She gave him a look.

"Ok fine, we need some magic undone."

"What did you do now?"

"Accidentally got part of an unfinished magic eraser on a friend of ours and it turned her into a toad."

"An eraser turned her into a toad?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Angelina."

"What!?"

Fred covered his ears. "It was an accident! It was stuck on my charms book!"

Hermione sighed. "Where is she?"

Fred pulled out Angelina from his pocket. Hermione did come complicated wand movements and suddenly Angelina appeared.

"Hermione you're brilliant! If Ron didn't fancy you we'd kiss you!" Said George.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Angelina thanked Hermione and then turned on Fred. George and Hermione left to their respective dormitories.

Angelina stood with her arms crossed glaring at Fred.

"All I can say is it was a complete accident. I didn't know what it would do!"

"Fred!"

"My hand involuntarily moved up your thigh, I didn't."

"Fred! If you ever, and I mean _ever_ transform me into something again I swear your snogging days are over! And I don't mean just with me! You won't be able to snog anything until the thestrals come home!"

Fred looked terrified and agreed.

Angelina looked at the clock, she still needed to study.

"Okay let's just pick up where we left off," she said grabbing the charms book.

"Glady," said Fred grabbing Angelina and kissing her, careful not to get any prototypes or his wand too close to her.

**A/N: Yes so that's the end. (5 pages later...) Hope you liked it and sorry for the wait for those of you who are actually still interested in reading my fics. **


End file.
